L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions
by Sytry
Summary: AU - Crossover GW Lord Demon. 5 et 13 discutent autour d’une tasse de thé.


Notes de début…

AU - Crossover : Gundam Wing / Lord Démon (petit livre co-écrit par Roger Zelazny et Jane Lindskold)

5 et 13 discutent autour d'une tasse de thé. Ça aurait pu être un gentil 5+13 si ces deux là savaient seulement ce que ce mot veut dire…

Mention de 5xMeiran (en quelque sorte), 13xLeia. Alerte OCC pour WuFei, et peut être pour Treize mais là c'est pas voulu. Hm, je reconnais, le mode de récit est un peu bizarre… Désolée, je voulais juste tester, et puis ça s'explique si j'ai le courage d'écrire la multi-part prévue à l'origine. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, ne vous laissez pas dégoûter par la fic. LISEZ LE LIVRE ! Je vous jure qu'il est extra.

L'action se passe quelque part après l'épisode 8, avant qu'ils ne décident de retourner tous joyeusement dans l'espace. J'ai inversé les dates des épisodes zéro de WuFei et de Heero. Pour mémoire, on a maintenant WuFei AC 188, Herro AC 194. Ce qui n'empêche pas Treize de rencontrer sa femme en AC 188… Ah ! Magie de la fic…

Spoilers Gundam Wing : bah, soit vous avez déjà vu la série, les OAV et le reste 30 fois soit vous avez lu les tonnes de fics dispo sur le net – voire même les deux. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je vous apprendrai rien de nouveau.

Spoilers Lord Demon : Le livre se passe à l'époque contemporaine – quelques siècles avant la fic. L'intrigue du livre est dans la fic en filigrane mais je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir révélé d'éléments qui pourraient gâcher votre plaisir de lecture. Aussi n'hésitez pas à lire le livre ! (J'insiste là, je crois… ça se voit ?)

Je ne possède aucun des persos de cette fic (humains ou démoniaques)… Pas de chance… Je suis, hélas, coupable du mixage de ces deux univers. Ça s'est fait très facilement en fait, j'ai pris la bouteille « Lord Démon », j'ai versé le contenu dans celle « Gundam Wing » j'ai remué, laissé décanter et j'ai mis sous presse entre deux feuilles de papier tout ce qui en sortait. Je n'en retire pourtant aucun profit. J'aurais bien du mal, d'ailleurs, puisque l'autre soir j'ai renversé le mélange…

Bon, je vais arrêter là avant de faire fuir les derniers lecteurs potentiels… Bonne lecture !

_/italique/_ : fond sonore

**L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions**

– clic –

_/Quelques toussotements puis une voix masculine, grave et chaude mais plutôt fatiguée/_

– Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous remercie de me laisser … je vous remercie de m'accueillir parmi vous aujourd'hui. Si je suis ici c'est …

– clic –

– clic –

_/La même personne/_

– Mesdames, Messieurs, honorables membres du conseil, je vous remercie de m'accueillir parmi vous aujourd'hui, en ce jour où nous célébrons la chute de …

_/Une pause/_

– Mais qu'est-ce que ? …

_/Des pas feutrés, une porte ouverte à la volée, des bottes qui claquent sur un parquet, une exclamation de surprise. La voix reprend sur un ton furieux/_

– Chang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Si tu viens prendre ta revanche, sache que je ne suis pas d'humeur clémente ce soir.

/_L'interlocuteur est jeune, le ton moqueur/_

– Le bonsoir à vous aussi, Général. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir éventré la façade de votre résidence pour foncer sur vous l'arme au poing aussi je ne pense pas que l'on puisse réellement qualifier ma présence ici de défi…

– Peu importe, tu vas bien sagement reposer ce vase et repartir par où tu es venu avant que je ne me décide à…

– Bouteille…

– Appeler mon service de sécurité… Pardon ?

– Vous les appelez toujours « vase », vous les Occidentaux : « Vase Ming », « Vase Song »... Celle-ci, c'est une bouteille.

– Je me fiche de ce que c'est pour toi ! Tu vas la remettre à sa place et dégager de cette chambre !

/_Bruits de lutte qui s'arrêtent brutalement/_

– Hm, c'est fâcheux… Si vous consentez à me lâcher le bras et reculer un peu vous remarquerez que je vous ai obéi.

_/La voix nasillarde du garçon est réverbérée par les parois comme s'il se trouvait dans un vaste hall vide. Lorsqu'il se tait, on peut entendre le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant dans des flaques résonner dans le silence. L'homme hésite, choqué/_

– Où ? … Que signifie ? … Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir, pilote !

– Vous l'avez déjà dit…

– J'ignore quel gaz tu as bien pu me faire respirer mais …

– Calmez-vous, Général. Il n'y a eu aucun gaz et vous le savez très bien. Mettons les choses au point, je n'ai pas sollicité votre présence en ce lieu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez être aussi… tenace. C'est un accident regrettable – pour vous comme pour moi – aussi je suis prêt à me montrer magnanime et à vous ramener chez vous vivant et entier – une fois mes affaires réglées, naturellement. Cela vous convient-il ?

– Quoi ? Tu te … _/soupir exaspéré, puis l'homme semble regagner son calme/ _Où sommes-nous ?

– Dans une de mes bouteilles.

– Une de tes bouteilles ! Rien que ça ! _/le ton offensé se teinte à nouveau de colère/ _Tu essaies de me faire croire que nous sommes à l'intérieur de cette chinoiserie que tu es venu voler chez moi ?

– Chinoiserie ? _/petit rire sec/ _Si seulement vous saviez !

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Où sommes-nous ? En dessous de la résidence, n'est-ce pas ? Cette bâtisse est suffisamment vieille pour avoir un ou deux passages secrets. Tu m'y auras entraîné sans que je m'en rende compte pendant que nous nous battions. Cela explique aussi comment tu as pu entrer sans déclencher les systèmes de sécurité ou te faire repérer par les gardes… N'ai-je pas raison ?

– Vous êtes chez moi. C'est tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir pour le moment _/l'homme étouffe un juron et commence à avancer/ _Hm, je vous déconseille de vous aventurer plus loin sans moi. Les gardiens ne sont pas prévenus de votre présence.

– Des gardiens ? Pourquoi ? Une grotte sombre et humide dans laquelle tu viens te terrer de temps en temps pour dieu seul sait quelle raison ?

– Vous me peinez grandement.

/_L'homme poursuit d'une voix chargée de dédain/_

– Toutes mes excuses. J'espère ne pas vous avoir froissé, mon cher, par mon ton un peu rude. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver bloqué dans un endroit sordide en plein milieu de la nuit avec un ennemi _/crachant presque le mot 'ennemi'/ _à la santé mentale déficiente.

_/Bruit de tissu froissé, un cri de surprise et de douleur. Une personne tombe à terre. La voix du garçon reprend, toujours aussi calme mais beaucoup plus près du micro/_

– Je n'ai pas à supporter vos sarcasmes. Ma patience à des limites, Général. Il serait stupide de les tester lorsque votre vie est dans la balance. Si l'esprit est un trait de caractère que j'apprécie beaucoup chez mes invités, ne me forcez pas à lui préférer la politesse ainsi que le respect des convenances. Ce serait à votre désavantage. Tenez-vous le pour dit !

/_Le garçon recule, l'autre se relève. La voix nasillarde poursuit/_

– Bien ! Mes affaires vont me retenir quelques heures. Vous pouvez m'attendre ici – et quand je dis ici cela veut dire à cet endroit précis car je ne réponds pas de votre sécurité si vous tentez d'aller plus loin seul – ou vous pouvez m'accompagner – et vous vous comporterez de façon convenable. Que choisissez-vous ?

/_Court silence/_

– Sage décision ! Suivez-moi…

/_Le garçon s'éloigne du micro. L'homme le rattrape. Rien n'est dit pendant quelques minutes/_

– Vous ne souffrez pas trop de la pénombre, Général ? Non ? Tant mieux ! Arrêtons-nous un moment je vous prie, j'ai des ordres à donner…

– Seigneur Kai ? _/La nouvelle voix est rauque et n'a rien d'humain. Elle sature presque le micro, pourtant ce n'est qu'un chuchotement. L'homme trahit sa surprise par une inspiration soudaine suivie d'une expiration longue et profonde. Le garçon, lui, continue à parler, pas le moins du monde troublé/_

– Je n'y suis pour personne. Je n'attends pas de visiteur et ne souhaite pas être prévenu si quelqu'un venait à se présenter.

– Bien Seigneur !

_/Les deux personnes se remettent en marche. Un raclement de gorge puis la voix de l'homme reprend/_

– Ces… créatures t'obéissent ?

– Et bien, vous n'êtes pas facilement déstabilisé, on dirait ! Les gens normaux demanderaient d'abord à quoi ils ont été confrontés…

– Très bien, je joue le jeu. Que sont ces… choses ?

– Des ogres.

– Tss ! _/l'homme réplique sur un ton narquois/ _Je croyais que les orges étaient des géants sans cervelle qui battaient la campagne à la recherche d'enfants méchants à se mettre sous la dent ?

– Vous vous trompez de folklore. En Asie, les orges sont tels que vous les avez vus – et bien plus intelligents que leurs cousins occidentaux quoique tout aussi forts. Ce sont des maîtres d'hôtel très compétents…

– Les gardiens dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

– Entre autre oui. Vous aurez l'occasion d'en croiser d'autres. Ne vous faites pas de soucis. Ils ne vous attaqueront pas tant que vous serez avec moi.

– Tant que je respecte tes conditions tu veux dire !

– Cela va de soi. Venez, la sortie se trouve juste après ce coude.

/_L'écho meure peu à peu pour céder le pas à un bruit de vent violent/_

– Bien, c'est certainement plus beau avec un peu de soleil mais à voir votre mine surprise, j'en conclue que vous appréciez ce que vous avez sous les yeux ?

– C'est magnifique ! J'ignorais qu'il existait encore des endroits comme celui-là sur Terre.

– Il n'en existe plus. Vous n'êtes plus sur Terre. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je vous ai dit que je vous avais obéi. Nous avons quitté votre résidence – et le plan des hommes par la même occasion. Soyez le bienvenu dans ma bouteille, Général.

/_Un silence s'installe qui menace de durer quand l'homme reprend/_

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Ah ! Enfin une question censée ! Je savais que j'avais raison de me montrer patient avec vous. Vous pouvez m'appeler Kai Wren ; Kai Wren le Potier, ou encore Kai Wren le Souffleur de Verre. Ce qui fait de moi l'artisan de votre « chinoiserie ». Il faudra d'ailleurs me raconter comment cette bouteille est arrivée en votre possession. Je pensais sincèrement l'avoir rangée à l'abri des convoitises.

– Sans être une véritable antiquité chinoise, des experts m'ont assuré que ce vase avait été soufflé il y a plus de cinq siècles et vous prétendez l'avoir créé ?… Et ce monde dans lequel nous sommes ?

– Chacune de mes bouteilles renferme son propre univers, indépendant de celui dans lequel elle se trouve. Vous pourriez immerger la vôtre, nous n'en serions pas moins toujours au sec ici. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis particulièrement fier de celle-ci. J'avais pris un soin tout particulier à en aménager l'intérieur. Dommage qu'elle soit restée inhabitée aussi longtemps…

– Mais, les ogres ?

– Oh, les ogres ne sont pas des habitants à proprement parler. Je les ai créés en même temps que le monde, comme la plupart des créatures fantastiques qui y vivent. Ils constituent en quelque sorte la faune locale. Non, ceux que j'appelle « habitants » sont ceux qui viennent s'y installer une fois la bouteille achevée – mes pairs, le plus souvent. Quant aux humains, si j'ai bien quelques ermites qui recherchent la sagesse dans l'isolement, aucun n'a jamais habité une de mes bouteilles plus de deux cents ans. Je les vois plutôt comme des locataires occasionnels.

– Vous ne vous considérez pas comme humain ?

/_Le garçon réplique un brin espiègle/_

– Compte tenu de ce que vous venez de voir, je devrais ?

– J'ai peine à croire que…

– Ah mais c'est là tout le problème, Général ! Il faut croire pour commencer à comprendre ; croire et accepter que la réalité ne corresponde pas tout à fait à l'idée que vous vous en faisiez. Ceci dit, le niveau technologique et scientifique actuel ne vous rend pas vraiment la chose facile… Je vais vous aider un peu. Si Kai Wren est mon vrai nom, les miens ont coutume d'y associer un titre qu'ils jugent sans aucun doute plus honorifique. On me surnomme « Lord Démon ».

– …

– Toujours sceptique ? Peut-être vous faudrait-il quelque chose d'un peu plus concret… d'un peu plus visuel. J'apprécierais beaucoup que vous gardiez votre calme, je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après sous la pluie.

– Que comptez-vous faire ?

– Reprendre ma véritable apparence. Vous jugerez par vous-même si je suis toujours Chang WuFei pour vous après ça.

/_La respiration de l'homme s'accélère. Il se domine et reprend peu à peu son calme/_

– Et bien ? _/La nouvelle voix gronde comme le tonnerre/_

– Je suis déçu ! Je m'attendais à un lapin blanc en haut de forme _/sur un ton faussement enjoué : l'homme n'est pas tout à fait remis de son choc/_

– A la bonne heure ! Je ne doute pas que cette présentation tardive suscite chez vous bon nombre de questions mais nous serons plus à l'aise pour en discuter une fois chez moi. De plus le vent forcit encore, il vaut mieux presser le pas avant la tempête.

_/S'il y a des paroles échangées après, elles se sont perdues dans le bruit du vent qui sature la bande son. Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoule quand enfin, une porte se referme. L'homme reprend/_

– Finalement, vous n'avez jamais peur que quelqu'un brise la bouteille pendant que vous êtes dedans ?

– Avant de connaître 02, je vous aurais répondu que non, mes bouteilles sont virtuellement indestructibles. Depuis que j'ai découvert sa version personnelle des explosifs, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Rassurez-vous, il n'était pas prévu qu'il passe par la Chine aujourd'hui. Le doute subsistera donc un peu plus longtemps. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé…

– Du thé ? _/sur un ton malicieux/ _Nous fêtons un non-anniversaire ?

– Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé « Alice au pays des Merveilles ». J'ai toujours trouvé ce conte trop naïf. Mais si vous y tenez, je pourrais créer un chat capable de sourire de toutes ses dents.

/_De la porcelaine tinte, on verse un liquide/_

– Vous livrez vos demeures avec fantômes ?

– Ce sont des serviteurs : pas vraiment des êtres vivants, plutôt une manifestation de la volonté du maître de maison. Ils se matérialisent le temps d'accomplir leur tâche avant de disparaître.

– Une sorte de robot, finalement. Aucune volonté propre, ils ne font qu'obéir aux ordres.

/_La voix grondante se fait calculatrice/_

– En quelque sorte oui…

/_Un silence pesant s'installe. L'homme change de position sur sa chaise. Sa voix hésite/_

– Vous n'aviez pas des affaires pressentes à traiter ?

– Mais je suis en train de m'en occuper. Voyez-vous, ce monde contient nombre de choses vivantes qui nécessitent une forme d'énergie pour le rester. L'agencement des éléments naturels assure une régénération de cette énergie au fur et à mesure qu'elle est consommée – le Feng Shui est un art puissant – mais il vaut mieux de temps en temps apporter un complément si on souhaite que le monde se développe de lui-même. La simple présence du propriétaire de la bouteille suffit généralement à fournir cette énergie supplémentaire. Celle-ci n'étant pas habitée, je suis venu moi-même lui insuffler un peu de mon chi. Je serais bien passé un soir où vous n'étiez pas là si j'avais pu mais il semble que nous ayons tous deux des emploi du temps fort contraignants.

– Naturellement ! _/le ton est sceptique/ _Je reviens dans cette maison pour la première fois depuis au moins quatre ans mais notre rencontre est totalement fortuite. Vous devez rester longtemps ?

– Quelques heures, tout au plus… Ne vous en faites pas, nous serons de retour au plus tard au lever du soleil. Oz peut bien se passer de vous pendant une nuit. Et puis cela nous laissera un peu de temps pour faire connaissance de façon civilisée.

/_Une assiette est poussée sur une table en bois, l'homme se penche, se redresse/_

– Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous connaître en dehors du champ de bataille ?

– Dans ce cas, je connais un moyen de vous satisfaire... Jouez-vous au go, Général ? Oui ? Formidable, je vais faire amener le plateau. Ainsi nous pourrons discuter tout en nous affrontant !

– Vous jouez sur les mots…

– Si peu ! Allons ! Vous vous êtes montré bien trop curieux jusqu'à maintenant pour prétendre l'indifférence. Par ailleurs, je tiens vraiment à savoir comment vous avez hérité d'une de mes pièces.

– Je ne pourrais pas vous apprendre grand chose : c'était un cadeau.

/_On positionne un objet plat en bois, le bruit de pierres qui s'entrechoquent, les premières pierres posées sur le plateau. Le démon insiste/_

– Pour votre épouse ? _/Exclamation de surprise, petit toussotement gêné/ _Je suis observateur. La jeune femme représentée à vos côtés sur le tableau derrière la bouteille ne vous ressemble pas assez pour être votre sœur. Et puis il y a les alliances…

– Si vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, pourquoi me la réclamer ! _/La voix de l'homme se charge d'indignation. Le démon ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer/_

– Quand votre épouse est-elle morte ?

/_Bruissement de tissu. L'homme se repositionne. Le ton se fait froid et menaçant/_

– Comment savez-vous qu'elle est morte ?

– Ah, le passage délicat ! Mais après tout, je l'ai bien cherché… Je suppose que si je vous répondais « Parce qu'elle n'est jamais à vos côtés et que personne n'en parle » cela ne vous suffirait pas ? Non, bien évidemment... Voyez-vous, j'ai soufflé cet objet, je sais des choses qui me permettent de faire certaines déductions.

– Précisez. _/sur un ton sec/_

– Chance, fortune, santé, longue vie ; de tous temps, mes oeuvres ont été réputées pour les divers bienfaits qu'elles procurent à leurs propriétaires, qu'ils soient humains, démons ou même dieux. En ce qui concerne votre bouteille, elle est maudite : toute personne meurt si elle la conserve près d'elle plus d'un certain temps.

/_L'homme commence à perdre son calme/_

– Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous êtes responsable de la mort de ma femme ?

– Ne confondez pas tout, le responsable est celui qui lui a offert la bouteille.

– Foutaises ! Vous vous vantez de créer de tels objets et vous les laissez ensuite traîner à la portée de n'importe qui ? Si vous n'aviez pas placé cette malédiction, Leia serait toujours en vie. Vous avez tué ma femme !

/_Le démon enchaîne sur le même ton indifférent qu'il utilise depuis le début de l'enregistrement/_

– Vous avez donné l'ordre d'exterminer mon épouse, ainsi que tous les descendants de sa lignée. Je pense que nous sommes quittes.

/_Une hésitation, la réponse est plus mesurée/_

– Je n'ai pas…

– Oh que si vous avez ! Auriez-vous déjà oublié la façon dont la Fédération et OZ se sont occupées de la colonie A0206 ?

– Non… _/L'homme se détend, le ton défait reprend malgré tout un semblant de force/ _Vous avez raison, je suis responsable. Mais je considère avoir agi au mieux compte tenu des circonstances.

– Et bien, je suis sans doute responsable de la mort de votre épouse mais je considère avoir agi au mieux compte tenu des circonstances… Quel regard chargé de haine vous avez là ! Me sauter à la gorge ne vous servirait pas à grand chose dans le cas présent, vous savez.

– C'était ça, la finalité de toute cette petite mise en scène. M'impressionner suffisamment pour recueillir mes aveux ?

– Ah ! Voilà ce que j'aime chez vous, Général : vous ne vous laissez pas facilement dominer par vos sentiments. Vous analysez toujours la situation à laquelle vous vous trouvez confronté. Vos aveux, dites-vous ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais déjà ce que vous avez fait. Essayez donc de ronger cet os là pendant que je réfléchis à mon prochain coup. Vous êtes doué au go !

/_Au bout de quelques instants, une pierre est posée sur le goban/_

– A votre tour Général !

– Est-ce par vengeance que vous nous avez fait parvenir ce cadeau empoisonné ?

/_Le démon réfute d'un claquement sec de la langue/_

– Si j'avais voulu me venger de vous, je serais venu à vous directement et vous ne seriez plus en mesure de discuter avec moi.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre et vous le savez très bien !

– Vous voulez une explication pour rationaliser la disparition soudaine d'un être cher, éventuellement un bouc-émissaire tangible sur lequel déverser votre peine. Comme je vous comprends…

– Encore un de vos jeux ? _/Silence/ _Très bien ! A l'époque, je n'avais aucune autorité sur la Fédération – ni sur quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais jamais pu arrêter ce que Septim avait prévu. Cet homme voulait utiliser la population de la colonie pour tester un nouvel agent bactériologique. Vecteurs multiples, temps d'incubation suffisamment long pour favoriser la propagation, mort très rapide une fois la maladie déclarée, aucun vaccin ni antidote connus : à côté, la peste de L2 aurait fait figure de mauvaise plaisanterie. Les rapports de mes services de renseignement s'accordaient à dire que la colonie s'armait. En déclenchant une attaque, j'offrais à la population une chance de fuir et de sauver leur vie. Mes hommes devaient donner le change le temps que mes agents neutralisent le virus… Hélas, je connaissais moins bien ceux sous mes ordres que je ne le pensais. J'ai choisi la mauvaise personne pour diriger cette mission. Le capitaine n'a pas apprécié de se voir tenu en échec par des civils. Il a renoncé à ses ordres pour détruire la colonie. Je ne regrette pas sa mort. Et vous ? Quelles sont vos excuses ?

– Pour comprendre mes raisons il vous faudrait rattraper cinq ou six millénaires d'histoire.

– Et bien, quelle chance, nous avons justement quelques heures devant nous !

/_Soupir théâtral/_

– Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de conversation aussi stimulante.

– Tout n'est que prétexte à votre distraction personnelle ?

– Passé le second millénaire il n'y a plus grand chose qui vous surprend. Toute distraction – personnelle ou pas – est la bienvenue. Maintenant taisez-vous et écoutez. Il y a quelques cinq milles ans éclatait, sur un plan que nous appelons aujourd'hui l'Origine, une guerre sans merci entre deux races baptisées pour la circonstance les dieux et les démons. Les dieux, vainqueurs du conflit, bannirent les démons survivants et les exilèrent sur un plan désertique que mes pairs ont nommé le Kong Shyh Jieh – le monde vide – en espérant qu'ils y mourraient tous. Les univers de mes bouteilles ne sont pas les seuls à avoir besoin de chi pour survivre, voyez-vous. Du Kong Shyh Jieh, les Exilés trouvèrent un passage vers le plan de la Terre où ils se mêlèrent à la population. Ils en ramenèrent du chi, d'abord pour se nourrir puis afin d'amorcer une réaction en chaîne qui changerait, un millénaire plus tard, leur habitat hostile en un monde vivant et prospère.

– Ces fameux dieux n'ont pas dû apprécier…

– Non, ce ne sont pas les dieux qui ont rouvert les hostilités. Les Exilés se languissaient de l'Origine. Une fois le Kong Shyh Jieh aménagé selon leurs besoins, ils planifièrent leur retour…

– Et ?

– Et ils perdirent mais ne renoncèrent pas pour autant. Vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt, les démons sont des créatures obstinées. Bien que tenus en échec à chaque fois, ils amassaient du chi et des ressources et repartaient à la charge. Et ce jusqu'aux Guerres Démoniaques, le premier conflit global entre les dieux et les démons depuis l'Exil. Disons simplement qu'il fut violent et meurtrier, à tel point que les deux peuples recommencèrent à communiquer, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de telles guerres. Les dieux conservèrent l'Origine, nous eûmes la Terre et le Kong Shyh Jieh.

– L'histoire s'arrête là ?

– L'Histoire nous réserve toujours un ou deux rebondissements, Général. Il y a cinq cents ans environ, certaines personnes ont intrigué et tenté d'initier un nouveau conflit. Votre bouteille a joué un rôle clé dans la résolution de cette crise. Elle en a perdu toute propriété magique. Je me suis laissé convaincre d'élaborer un processus pour la recharger mais ce ne fut qu'un succès partiel. Il s'est avéré que la bouteille aspirait toute énergie disponible autour d'elle – en particulier celle de son propriétaire auquel elle est intimement liée.

– Votre malédiction…

– Ma malédiction, oui, qu'il aurait pourtant été aisé de lever. J'ai préféré la laisser ainsi mais en ai atténué les effets du sort afin de pouvoir répondre à son appétit. Ceci dit, n'étant pas plus cruel qu'un autre, j'ai pris soin de cacher la bouteille dans mon atelier. Une loi universelle que j'ignorais jusqu'alors veut que plus on protège une chose, plus elle a de chances de disparaître. Votre bouteille me fut volée il y a cinquante ans maintenant. Vous comprenez, je pense, mon intérêt à connaître votre histoire.

– Vous allez être déçu ! Septim l'avait offerte à mon épouse. Voler votre bouteille cinquante ans plus tôt ? Il aurait fallu qu'il soit particulièrement précoce pour réussir ce coup de maître.

– Septim, un nom qui revient bien souvent…

_/Quatre pierres sont posées les unes après les autres sur le plateau sans qu'une parole ne soit proférée. Puis l'homme s'éclaircit la gorge/_

– Il y a trop d'incohérences dans ce que vous me dites.

– D'incohérences ? Comme quoi ?

– Au sujet de la bouteille, par exemple. Leia est morte trois mois après l'avoir reçue. Je suis toujours en vie alors qu'elle m'appartient depuis près de cinq ans maintenant.

– Je suis prêt à parier que vous venez à peine de la retrouver, rangée dans un placard au plus profond de votre maison précoloniale. Vous avez vous-même reconnu ne pas vous y rendre souvent. Quelqu'un y habite en ce moment ?

– Personne n'a vécu là-bas depuis la mort de mon épouse. La maison a mauvaise réputation, je n'ai jamais réussi à la louer.

– Ah ! _/triomphal/ _Quelle réputation ?

– Les locaux la disent hantée…

– Dans la mythologie chinoise, les fantômes volent le chi des vivants qu'ils côtoient. Fort heureusement pour vous comme pour les habitants de ce charmant petit village où vous l'avez laissée, le sort semble ne marcher que sur une distance très courte. Vous pouvez bien vivre encore cent ans si vous vous arrangez pour laisser quelques kilomètres entre cette bouteille et vous.

– Vous aviez dit avoir muselé sa recharge !

– Je l'avais fait. Les scellés auront sauté faute d'énergie pour les maintenir en place… ou on les y aura aidé.

– « On » ?

– Ceux qui ont donné la bouteille à Septim Barton.

– Parce ce que maintenant on la lui a donnée ?

/_Sur un ton amusé/_

– Mais vous venez vous-même de me faire remarquer qu'il était trop jeune au moment des faits pour être mon voleur…

/_Soupir exaspéré, l'homme renonce et passe à une autre question/_

– Vous dites qu'il savait pour la malédiction ?

– Bien sûr, sans quoi il l'aurait gardée pour lui.

– Cela n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi l'offrir à sa nièce ? Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas…

– Leia Barton ! Voilà donc l'identité de la mystérieuse épouse… _/exclamation étouffée, le démon enchaîne sans y prêter attention/ _Je ne pense pas qu'il visait sa nièce si vous voulez mon avis. Elle n'était pas aussi dangereuse que son tendre époux. Pure spéculation de ma part, bien évidemment, après tout, je ne l'ai pas connu aussi bien que vous. Comment est-il mort déjà ?

– Il a fait une mauvaise chute…

– Oh, vraiment ? Quel dommage ! Lui seul aurait pu répondre à toutes vos questions – en particulier pourquoi il était si important que vous disparaissiez.

– Vous mentez ! Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi.

– Je mens le moins possible : cela complique toujours beaucoup trop les choses à mon goût.

– Mais je n'étais qu'un jeune nobliau à la tête d'une petite troupe de mercenaires…

– Un nobliau incontrôlable qui avait déjà prouvé son absence de loyauté en faisant échouer une opération militaire de première importance. Un homme rompu aux subtilités du jeu politique qui se retrouve aujourd'hui à la tête d'une des plus puissantes forces armées du moment. Moi je trouve que le calcul n'était pas si mauvais.

– Je ne peux pas le croire. _/la voix de l'homme se fait distante, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte/ _Je venais d'épouser Leia, nous venions… _/une pause, une hésitation/ _Je ne représentais pas une menace pour lui. Bien au contraire ! Comme tous les Barton, je sûr qu'il aurait été capable de sacrifier père et mère sans l'ombre d'un remord mais pas au détriment de ses intérêts – or les siens ont coïncidé avec les miens à partir du moment où Leia et moi avons prononcé nos vœux. Il n'aurait jamais rien tenté contre nous à moins que…

– A moins que ?

– A moins qu'on ne l'y ait poussé. _/la voix est ferme et posée : l'homme énonce une certitude/ _Qui y a-t-il derrière ce « on » ? Ou plutôt combien de Kai Wren se cachent derrière des Chang WuFei ?

– En ce qui concerne les dieux, je l'ignore. Ils ne sont pas les bienvenus en temps normal aussi n'ont-ils pas pris la peine de se présenter en arrivant. Pour les démons, beaucoup moins que vous ne l'imaginez. Juste ce qu'il faut pour assurer la sécurité de notre domaine. Après tout, la Terre est à nous.

– Et l'Espace ?

/_Le démon pousse un grand éclat de rire/_

– Bien vu, Général. L'Espace est à celui qui saura le revendiquer.

– Ah ! Le nouveau rebondissement de votre histoire ! Les uns ont gagné la Terre et maintenant dieux et démons se lancent à la conquête des étoiles à la suite des humains ! Pourquoi n'assistons-nous pas déjà à de grands combats épiques en plein ciel ?

– Est-ce que vous laisseriez des gens se battre dans votre salon ? Non, bien évidemment, vous feriez sortir tout le monde avant que ça ne dégénère. Nous ne sommes pas différents sur ce point : si les dieux et les démons doivent s'affronter, nous ne manquons pas de plans dans lesquels mener des batailles rangées. Et puis sur Terre, il y des milliards de mécréants ne jurant que par la science et devant lesquels il nous est interdit de manifester nos pouvoirs – tout comme il nous est interdit de faire du prosélytisme. Il est bien révolu le temps où le peuple tremblait face aux alliés démoniaques de l'empereur.

– Quoi, vous n'avez plus le droit de sortir de lapins de votre chapeau ? La belle affaire ! Ça ne vous empêche pas d'utiliser les humains pour régler vos différents.

– Je pourrais faire sortir de mon chapeau autant de lapins que je le veux tant que les personnes de l'assemblée continueront de croire que c'est possible – même si leur esprit assoiffé de logique imagine les plus tortueux trucages pour l'expliquer. En ce qui concerne nos relations avec les humains, je peux vous assurer que nous ne sommes pas à l'origine de votre guerre. Nous n'y avons pas vraiment d'intérêt : peu nous importe quel côté gagne, du moment que l'homme continue à coloniser l'espace pour nous le résultat reste le même. Nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre parti.

– Pourtant c'est le cas. _/sur un ton buté/ _Vous êtes avec les rebelles. Vos ennemis ont soutenu Septim, ils ont sûrement trouvé une autre marionnette pour le remplacer. D'après ce que vous me dites, nous combattons déjà à votre place.

– Je ne suis dans votre plan que pour apprendre à deux ou trois imbéciles combien il est dangereux de s'attirer la colère d'un plus puissant que soi. Je ne laisserai personne – surtout pas de simples humains – donner cette leçon à ma place. Ce n'est que pur hasard si je me retrouve parmi vos adversaires… Enfin, pas tout à fait : les rebelles étaient les seuls à proposer des cours intensifs sur la culture post-coloniale. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il est dur de vous suivre, vous les humains. Vous êtes toujours en train de changer de modes de vie, d'idéologies, de religions…

/_La voix de l'homme prend un ton ou l'incrédulité se mêle au dégoût/_

– Je croyais qu'il fallait croire aveuglément en la Sainte Croisade de Libération des Colonies pour piloter un Gundam.

– C'est un plus sur le CV mais ce n'est pas obligatoire : après tout, mes employeurs ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre d'être difficiles.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas changer de camp ?

– Vous n'avez rien de valable à offrir : vous avez détruit la seule chose qui pouvait m'intéresser.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous donnent ?

– Les rebelles ? Rien. Mais au moins, eux sont amusants…

– Ha ! Je suis sûr que vos supérieurs seraient ravis d'apprendre sur quelles bases reposent vos motivations.

– Qui vous dit qu'ils ne le savent pas déjà ? La Fédération m'a donné toutes les justifications dont j'avais besoin : la vengeance, c'est un grand classique pour un terroriste. Et puis, personne n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de moi : je suis un bon petit soldat. Quelle importance si de temps en temps j'abuse du réseau de contacts mis à ma disposition quand je suis scrupuleusement tous les ordres que l'on me donne ? De plus, mes intérêts coïncident bien souvent avec ceux des colonies. Tenez, par exemple, au sujet du nouveau système de guidage proposé par Tsubarov… Quoi ? Surpris que je sois au courant ? Le secret est éventé depuis longtemps : les rebelles l'ont découvert avant même que vous ne receviez votre premier rapport sur le projet. Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous avons centré nos attaques sur les sites de production des Taurus…

– C'est vous qui les avez avertis ?

– Sûrement pas ! Comment aurais-je pu 'discuter' avec Wang LiTian si la moitié de nos agents présents en Asie cherchait à l'éliminer ?

– Qui est Wang LiTian ?

– Le père spirituel de ce nouveau système, voyons ! Le cerveau qui a développé et réalisé le prototype avant que Tsubarov ne s'attribue tout le mérite. _/La voix rauque se fait venimeuse/ _Un grand homme à n'en pas douter ! Pensez donc, une Mobile Suit qui ne nécessite plus de pilote ! _/puis dans un murmure/ _« Aucune volonté propre, ils ne font qu'obéir aux ordres » Tss, quelle plaisanterie ! _/une longue pause, et pour finir, sarcastique/ _Mais le plus beau dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je n'aurais jamais pu le retrouver si vous ne m'aviez pas forcé à venir sur Terre en tuant ma femme. Faut-il que je vous en remercie ?

– Comment pouvez-vous en parler avec autant d'indifférence…

– De quoi ? Du destin des colonies ou de mon épouse ?

– Des deux !

– Nous n'avons pas gagné le doux nom de démon uniquement pour nos beaux minois ! A moins qu'il ne soit question de haine, de jalousie ou d'envie, les sentiments humains ne nous sont pas familiers ; ils s'estompent rapidement au fil des mois.

/_L'homme riposte d'une voix étranglée/_

– Vous avez raison : vous portez bien votre nom. J'aurais mieux fait de vous tuer l'autre soir quand j'en avais l'occasion !

/_Reniflement de mépris/_

– Je vous ai laissé gagner cet affrontement sur le bateau. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire contre moi, Général. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, si j'en viens à vous affronter sérieusement un jour, alors vous mourrez !

/_L'homme se lève, une épée est dégainée/_

– Peut-être devrais-je tester cette affirmation !

– Je doute que vous en ayez jamais l'occasion.

– Et pourquoi ?

_/L'homme pousse une exclamation de douleur tandis qu'un objet métallique – l'épée sans aucun doute – tombe au sol. Le démon se lève à son tour, fait quelques pas et ramasse l'arme avant de revenir vers son interlocuteur pour la remettre au fourreau. La voix inhumaine murmure avec dédain/_

– Parce que je ne prends que les rois ! Les pions ne m'intéressent pas ; je laisse à mon fils le soin de décider de leur sort. _/Puis sur un ton outrageusement joyeux compte tenu de ce qui vient de se dire/ _La tempête se calme. Mon travail ici est terminé, nous pouvons partir… Sauf si vous souhaitez prolonger cet entretien ?

– J'aurais préféré qu'il n'ait jamais eu lieu. Chang WuFei était un ennemi que je pouvais respecter. Vous ! Vous êtes simplement haïssable !

– Tout le monde préfère Chang WuFei. Après tout, quoi qu'il fasse, il n'en reste pas moins humain… excusable… tout comme vous. Naturellement, la perspective change quand vous vous découvrez des points communs avec une créature « simplement haïssable »…

– Je n'ai rien en commun avec vous !

– Vraiment ? _/la voix du démon perd toute trace de malice pour revenir au ton neutre et calme du début de la conversation/ _Peut-être avez-vous raison. Venez, il est temps de rentrer. Ne vous donnez pas la peine d'analyser ce que vous venez d'apprendre ce soir, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien – tout au plus de fragments d'un rêve bizarre que l'on oublie en se levant. Vous voyez, je sais être magnanime moi aussi : je vous rends Chang WuFei, l'ennemi respectable. Considérez cela comme une rétribution pour votre charmante compagnie.

– Si vous souhaitiez à ce point un invité pour le thé, vous auriez dû emmener un des autres pilotes. La compagnie aurait été sans doute plus à votre goût !

– Ah ! Sans doute, oui, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sait jouer au go… _/la voix redevient celle d'un adolescent/ _Maintenant donnez-moi votre main et fermez les yeux, je vous prie. Allons ne faites pas l'enfant ! Le jour va bientôt se lever, nous n'avons plus le temps de passer par les grottes. Il va nous falloir utiliser une autre sortie – fort peu commode pour les néophytes au demeurant. Faites ce que je vous dis si vous ne voulez pas rester ici pendant le prochain siècle… Votre main ? Bien ! Maintenant fermez les yeux… Respirez profondément…

/_L'homme pousse un soupir agacé/_

– Est-ce bien nécessaire ?

– Vos yeux, Général… _/d'une voix doucereuse/ _gardez-les fermés… C'est mieux… Respirez… Un pas en avant… Un autre, un autre, encore un, et voilà ! Vous êtes chez vous ! Maintenant, après toutes ses émotions vous méritez bien quelques heures de sommeil…

_/Un corps tombe lourdement sur un épais tapis. Le corps est soulevé ; un lit gémit sous le poids lorsqu'il y est déposé. Les couvertures sont rabattues. Un objet assez lourd est retiré d'une surface en bois puis emballé dans du tissu/_

– Quant à moi, je reprends mon bien. Ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Hm, qui ne dit mot consent…

/_Une fenêtre est ouverte/_

– Voyons où tout ça nous mènera… Ba Wa ?

/_Une voix de crécelle répond à l'appel en couinant/_

– Z'êtes parti longtemps, Patron ! Plus que prévu !

– J'avais un invité.

– D'la chair fraîche, oui. J'préférais l'vieux sorcier. Lui, l'avait la classe.

– Tiens ta langue ou je te l'arrache. Tu as les pièces ? Parfait ! Garde celle-là en paiement. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire… File maintenant. Je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de toi.

/_Le garçon marque une pause/_

– Faites de beaux rêves, Général…

_/La fenêtre est refermée doucement. La respiration profonde et régulière d'un dormeur remplit le silence, ainsi que l'enregistrement/_

– clic –

– _fini _–


End file.
